Email is an important means for communication within companies. While messages are frequently sent to people who know each other personally, many emails are intended to be received by a person having a specific role in a company. Examples include a direct manager, an HR business partner and a team assistant (who might change on a daily basis if the assistants are working part-time or are on sick leave, for instance). The names of the persons filling these roles are not always known and need to be looked up in some system or by asking other colleagues. Furthermore, the people executing these roles might change frequently and employees might not be informed about this.
Besides messages between two individuals, emails are frequently sent to distribution lists. Distribution lists exist in many companies, for instance, for all people in a certain team, at a certain location, of a certain cost center etc. However, these lists are typically static in nature. They need to be maintained manually, which is error-prone, or they are being generated automatically from data stored in some systems. The latter typically happens on a periodic basis and might therefore not reflect recent changes.